


Моя рука в твоих ладонях

by Sleep_skull



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Верде смотрел на Реборна в своей постели, пытаясь понять, зачем Реборн все это делает. Хотел ли он секса? Ему было лень искать себе любовницу, а учёный просто оказался рядом? Верде не знал ответа на эти вопросы. Но больше всего его волновало другое. Когда Реборн уйдет?
Relationships: Reborn/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Моя рука в твоих ладонях

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



Верде лежал на кровати и задумчиво изучал лицо спящего Реборна. Спящий киллер выглядел удивительно спокойным, и даже каким-то мирным — абсолютно не похожим на то дитя Эриды, несущего хаос, которым он был. Брови его были приподняты, губы расслаблены придавая лицу какое-то невинное выражение, грудь тихо вздымалась и опускалась, а ладонь его крепко держалась за ладонь ученого, не желая отпускать его даже во сне. 

Верде никогда не думал, что он сможет увидеть Реборна таким расслабленным хоть раз в этой жизни, но произошло то, чего он не смог предсказать. Вчера вечером Солнце просто возник в его квартире. 

На самом деле, это было не особо удивительно — Реборн часто приходил к нему без приглашения, и замок на двери его совершенно не останавливал. Верде подозревал, что киллер ухитрился сделать себе копию ключей, но доказательств у него не было. В прочем, он не особо возражал — Реборн не мешал ему, когда он работал, а в те редкие минуты, когда мозг Верде не был увлечен очередным экспериментом, с Реборном можно было вполне неплохо поговорить. 

Правда, их Солнце любил быть в центре внимания, и если уж он начинал говорить, то так или иначе его приходилась слушать. Или хотя бы делать вид, что слушаешь. С другой стороны, Верде быстро наловчился поддакивать ему в паузы, если уж ему нужно было отвлечься и начать размышлять об эксперименте. В любом случае, под приятный баритон киллер думалось очень хорошо. Собственно, вчера было именно это — Реборн что-то пафосно рассуждал, стоя в центре комнаты, а Верде думал об очередном опыте, задумчиво пялясь куда-то в пустоту и изредко соглашаясь с Реборном, как вдруг над ним нависли, вжали в кресло, ласково сняли очки с лица, и пока Верде недоуменно моргал, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит, горячо, взасос, поцеловали. Думать после этого стало как-то сложновато. 

То, что последовало дальше и привело к тому положению, в котором они сейчас находятся. Реборн отдыхал после очень насыщенной ночи, а Верде смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что это вообще вчера такое было. Пока что в голове у него была лишь одна теория — Реборн захотел секса и просто сфокусировался на ближайшем человеке, которым, по совпадению, оказался он. 

Забавно. 

Объект его наблюдений зашевелился, перекатился к нему под бок и перекинул руку через его талию. 

— Утро, — сонно пробормотал он Верде куда-то в ключицу. 

Верде стало смешно. 

— Доброе, — поприветствовал он Реборна, продолжая изучать его задумчивым взглядом. Интересно, как долго Реборн пролежит так? 

Недолго. Реборн под его взглядом поежился, открыл глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на ученого. 

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался он и смачно зевнул. 

Верде приподнялся, опершись на локоть и задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Жду, — сказал он честно. 

— Чего? — недоуменно спросил Реборн, тоже привстав и даже оглядевшись, а потом вновь уставившись на Верде. 

Тот пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. 

Нет, разумеется Верде знал, чего он ждал. Он ждал, когда Реборну надоест лежать в его постели, он встанет, оденеться и уйдет, как будто ничего и не было. Но Maman его, благослови её душу, все же смогла вбить в голову ему некоторые правила приличия и хорошего тона, и Верде сомневался, что ответ «Жду, когда ты уйдешь» будет приемлимым в такой ситуации. 

Реборн еще некоторое время вглядывался в его лицо, потом тоже хмыкнул, потянулся за вещами, встал, оделся. 

И не ушел. 

Совсем. 

Видимо, в голове киллера что-то щелкнуло, и он решил, что раз они с Верде разделили постель, то теперь они могут разделить еще и квартиру, и нагло начал жить в жилище ученого, перетащив туда свои вещи, и каждую ночь приходя к нему в кровать — иногда просто спать, а иногда и занятся чем-то поинтереснее. Опять же, не то что бы ученый был против. Реборн взял на себя обязанность следить за их общим питанием, готовя разнообразные вкусные блюда, — Верде, не смотря на все шутки, заварную лапшу не любил, но готовить что-то себе ему было просто лень, — и поддерживать порядок в доме. А еще он все еще был отличным собеседником, способным поддержать разговор Верде о красоте высшей математики. Так что он не жаловался. 

Верде просто ничего не понимал.

В свободное от науки время он размышлял над загадочным поведением Реборна и в итоге пришел к выводу, что тому просто скучно в одиночестве, а найти себе очередную любовницу он пока не смог. Интересно, как скоро ему наскучит? 

Это был занимательный опыт — насколько хватит великого Киллера, прежде чем он отыщет себе новую пассию, и уйдет, оставив его одного? Верде так и не рискнул спросить, когда тот уйдет, не желая нарушать условия эксперимента своим вмешательством. 

Верде не особо понимал, что с ним происходит. Обычно ученый не очень любил людей в своем личном пространстве, допуская туда, — неохотно и ненадолго, — лишь остальных аркобалено, но Реборн, их Солнце, совершенно его не раздражал. Даже когда он раздраженно ворвался в его лабораторию посреди важного эксперимента, и от резкого хлопка двери Верде случайно разбил пробирку, ранив руку осколками стекла. Потом, когда они, злобно переругиваясь, пытались убрать химикаты, чтоб те не среагировали, и собрать стекло, потом, когда Реборн сердито рычал что-то про режим и середину ночи, и что он не нанимался быть нянькой для безумных ученых, а Верде, злобно огрызался, что он его и не просил, потом когда Реборн нежно держал руку его в ладонях, осторожно залечивая порезы солнечным пламенем, Верде внезапно понял. 

Если Реборн уйдет, он будет грустить. 

Это было странно. Но разве сможет он его остановить? 

Так что Верде плотно захлопнул рот, никак не комментируя ни попытки Реборна обнять его на улицах, ни его страстные зажимания в углу дома, ни любовь гладить его по волосам, когда Верде лежал на диване, положив голову на чужие колени. Но он все же не смог удержаться, когда лучащийся гордостью Реборн притащил ему образчики Brugmansia arborea, которые он смог достать через своего знакомого в Перу. 

Это было очень мило, с точки зрения Верде — у него все-никак не доходили руки до этого цветка, а ведь оно содердит такой восхитительный яд! 

Ученый восторженно пересказал Реборну все, что он знал об данном растении, горячо благодаря киллера, пока тот довольно щурился, наслаждаясь его вниманием, и чуть ли не мурлыкал. А потом выплеснул все свое довольство на Верде, из-за чего приступить к изучению яда ученый смог приступить лишь спустя сутки. 

А пока они вновь лежали в кровати, и Реборн расслабленно обнимал Верде, задумчиво урча ему на ухо, Верде все же не выдержал. 

— Зачем ты все это делаешь? — спросил он тихо. 

Реборн задумчиво нахмурил брови. 

— Что «это»? — переспросил он лениво, начиная вычерчивать круги на груди ученого. 

— Все, — Верде задумчиво прикусил губу, потом уточнил, — вот яд мне принес. Зачем? 

Реборн раздраженно поджал губы. 

—Тебе не понравилось? — спросил он насупленно. Верде поспешно помотал головой. 

— Нет, мне приятно, — сказал он честно, — я просто не понимаю, зачем? 

Реборн обиженно отвернулся от него, показав голую спину со следами засосов. 

— Захотел потому что, — буркнул он, — чего тут непонятного? Если понравилось, нужно принять подарок, поблагодарить, заткнуться и выкинуть из головы всякие глупости. 

Верде послушно заткнулся. Выкинуть глупости из головы, у него не получилось, правда, но больше но тему того, заяем это киллеру, он не поднимал, решив для себя, что Реборн таким образом пытается отдать ему плату за квартиру. Опять же, не то чтобы он возражал.

Ученый не знал, сколько бы еще продолжалась эта игра в угадайки, если бы в один прекрасный день Реборн не вытащил его на встречу с Лар и Колонелло. Верде не очень понимал, зачем он там нужен — в разговоре участия он особо не принимал, просто сидя рядом с Реборном и наблюдая за тем, как он радостно обсуждает всех на свете, — правильнее было бы сказать, что тот сплетничает, но Солнце бы обиделся на такое приземленное выражение. 

Наблюдать за Реборном, за тем, как он счастливо перемывает косточки всем знакомым, было достаточно увлекательно, но прошлую ночь они совсем не спали, и Верде не понимал, как у киллера сейчас хватает энергии еще ина социальные взаимодействия. С другой стороны, он тот человек, у которого, по ощущением Верде, вместо крови течет кофе, судя по тому объему, которое Реборн потребляет.

Верде не выдержал и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Реборн тут же прекратил обсуждения, придвинулся к нему, положив руку на колени. 

— Ты чего? — спросил он шопотом, — Спать хочешь? 

Верде кивнул, потом зевнул еще раз. Реборн взял его руку в свою, встал, потянув его на себя, заставляяя стать со стула. Верде послушно поднялся. 

— Мы пошли, — сказал он их Дождям, — Верде не выспался. 

— Интересно, почему? — буркнул Верде тихо, стараясь, чтоб их не услышали — кто мне ночью спать не давал, а? 

Реборн внезапно начал излучать гордость всей своей сущностью. Ученый не знал, услышали ли Лар с Колонелло его слова, или просто все поняли с гордости Реборна, но они радостно заухмылялись. 

— Удачи! — довольно протянула Лар, подцепляя Колонелло за шкирку и тоже заставляя спать, — Мы тоже пойдем. Хорошенько позаботься о своем парне! 

Верде замер, ожидая реакции Реборна, но тот лишь усмехнулся, отсалютовал им обоим и потащил его к выходу. Ничего не понимающий ученый лишь переставлял ноги, чувствуя себя тряпичной куклой, которую таскают туда-сюда. Ну, судя по тому, что у него подкашиваются колени от нервозности и даже паники, он и правда тряпичная кукла. 

Они сели в машину. Реборн задумчиво рылся в карманах пиджака, пытаясь найти ключи, так что на Верде даже не смотрел, но тут нервы ученого не выдержали. 

— Почему… — Он закусил губу, пытаясь подобрать слова, — Почему Лар и Колонелло думают, что мы встречаемся? 

— Я сказал, — тут же последовал быстрый ответ. Реборн наконец нашел ключи, и только теперь перевел взгляд на Верде, задумчиво нахмурился и уточнил, — а что, ты хотел это в тайне сохранить? Ну тогда стоило бы сказать раньше, сейчас все наши уже в курсе. 

Он несколько раздраженно пожал плечами и завел машину.

— Как я мог попросить тебя хранить это в секрете, если я сам не знал? — раздраженно спросил Верде, махнул руками, поправил очки, которые ухитрились съехать ему на нос. 

Реборн замер, недоуменно уставился на руль, потом так же недоуменно — ученого. 

— А что мы по твоему делаем? — он резко повел плечами, — Верде, я думал ты достаточно умен, чтоб понять, что все, что мы делаем, люди делают в отношениях! 

— Да? — кисло спросил Верде, — Ну ты мог бы мне хотя бы сказать, что мы сейчас встречаемся! 

Реборн раздраженно пристегнул ремень безопасности, защелка вошла в гнездо со злобным щелчком. 

— Черт, я тебе в любви признался, тебе этого было мало, чтобы сообразить? — злобно огрызнулся киллер. 

Верде открыл рот, собираясь начать ругаться, как вдруг до него дошел смысл чужих слов. Он замер. Закрыл рот. Потом снова открыл, моргнул, и лишь после этого смог задушенно прохрипеть. 

— Что… ? 

Реборн удивленно уставился на него. 

— Почему ты так шокирован? — спросил он так же тихо, — как будто первый раз услышал. 

Верде печально заморгал, потом кивнул. 

Реборн напрягся. 

— Всмысле? — спросил он резко, — Я же тебе говорил это! Ты что, прослушал? 

Киллер пристально уставился на него. Верде моргнул еще более печально, начиная о чем-то догадываться. 

Реборн дернулся, выдохнул и расслабился, сползая немного вниз. 

— Ну, разумеется, — сказал он с отчаянием в голосе, — Разумеется ты тогда меня совсем не слушал. Но ведь ты даже согласился!

Верде внезапно стало очень стыдно. 

— Извини, — буркнул он, обхватывая себя руками, ожидая, когда Реборн выйдет из машины и оставит его одного, поняв, что такой невнимательный ученый ему не нужен, и он может найти себе кого-то гораздо получше, кто всегда будет его слушать, заглядывать в рот, и выполнять все-все его приказы. 

Реборн потер лицо ладонями и тихо спросил. 

— Но если ты не слышал мои слова, почему ты, — он покрутил рукой в воздухе, — делал все это? Даже не спрашивая? 

Верде пожал плечами. 

— Это эксперимент. — сказал он честно. 

Реборн поперхнулся. 

— Для тебя все это было просто экспериментом? — в его голосе было слышно странное отчаяние, — серьезно? В чем он хоть заключался? 

Верде пожал плечами и отвернулся, уставившись в боковое стекло. 

— Как быстро я тебе надоем и ты уйдешь, — признался он мрачно, — и спрашивать было нельзя, чтоб не нарушить чистоту эксперимента. Вдруг ты начнешь об этом думать и в итоге уйдешь раньше? 

Верде старательно пристально изучал то, как на одном из домов облупилась желтая краска, создавая странный узор, так что смешок за спиной его стал полной неожиданностью. Он чуть ли не подскочил на сиденье, недоуменно повернувшись к Реборну. 

Киллер смотрел на него с какой-то странной, нежной, но несколько удивленной улыбкой, как будто он увидел новое, неизвестное науке существо. 

— Что? — спросил Верде, пытаясь понять, что именно в его персоне вызвало у Реборна такой интерес. 

Реборн хмыкнул, отстегнул ремень, и потянувшись, взял ладони Верде в свои, нежно поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца сустав на руке ученого. 

— Верде, как ты можешь быть одновременно таким умным, и в тоже время полным идиотом? — спросил он ласково. Верде обиженно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, признавая за собой некоторую вину. Реборн продолжил. 

— Сейчас, когда ты меня точно слушаешь, скажу еще раз, — он поднял одну из рук ученого, нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Верде почувствовал, как на его скулах появляется румянец, — Верде, я люблю тебя и никуда от тебя не уйду, ты меня понял? 

Реборн с нежностью посмотрел на него, и Верде, засмотревшись в черные глаза, сейчас сверкающие теплом, неожиданно даже для самого себя ляпнул. 

— Я думал, что ты со мной спишь, потому что тебе лень искать любовницу. 

Реборн замер, недоуменно поднял бровь, пока Верде пытался сообразить, зачем он это сказал. 

— Да как тебе такое в голову пришло? — удивленно спросил киллер, — это же бред полнейший. 

Верде и сам уже понимал, что это была довольно идиотская теория, но у него не было никаких оправданий. Он пожал плечами. 

— Когда ты рядом, — сказал ученый честно, — часть моих эмоциональный ресурсов останавливается и уходит мне в штаны. 

Реборн поперхнулся. 

— Ты сейчас что, только что флиртовал? — спросил он изумленно. 

Верде моргнул. 

— Что? — переспросил он несколько обиженно, — нет, это не флирт, это факт! Я это доказать могу!

Реборн замер, уставился на него и вдруг улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой у Верде всегда подкашивались колени.

— Доказать? — проурчал он низким, приятным и очень намекающим на секс тоном, — Да, синьор, боюсь на слово я вам не поверю. Доказательства этого утверждения потребуют от вас много сил, понимаете?

Верде посмотрел на его довольное лицо, невольно сглотнул слюну и решительно кивнул.

— Докажу, — пообещал он честно, — приложу все усилия, но докажу.


End file.
